What your school is like
Cheese Mochlum *50% of the kids are idiots. *25% of the teachers are idiots. *Gym class sucks. *Language arts sucks. *A few kids hate Nintnedo *A few kids LIKE Nintendo :D *A few kids like Call of Doody *A few kids HATE Call of Doody :D *I know dar is a brony in one of mah clases *PINGAS *WE OCCASIONALLY WATCH MOVIES IN BAND! :D *My bus has never been on time to the bus stop. NOT ONCE IN THE YEAR! So basically I have really mixed feelings AwesomeCartoonFan01 My school - *It really needs to enforce its no bullying policy *Exp English class was not fun *About 40% of my grade probably don't like me *insert another compliant here NC pretty baller sometimes, i met some new friends and i still have my old friends with me and they love playing Steam games such as Payday, TF2, Portal, HL2, basically PC games i love only class i really like is 1st and 3rd period since they involve computers and i get to read tvtropes anyday bby B) Master ventus *Everyone in the school (not counting me and a few other kids) are complete idiots. CompliensCreator00 *The builders messed up, and the building was built thirty stories tall. *I was transformed into an apple once. *We went without a teacher for three days. *I have never been sent home early on the kindergarten bus. So that's neat. *We got to eat Maurecia-flavored ice cream. It tasted good. *Overall I'd give my school an 8/10. Could go without the dead rats living in the basement. Tornadospeed *A lot of folks seem to know what they're doing. They have clear goals that they are motivated to achieve. They have jobs or careers that get them by. Redsox1099 *CoD is WAYYYYYY too popular. D:< *South Park is also popular. :D *These two boys piss me off by L.A.R.P.ing and TICKLING each other. (IN GYM CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!) *We are forced to read horrible books during the year and during the summer (the guys going to 9th grade are actually lucky. They get to read my favorite book! (along the lines of Hetherb Ungerherb Amesgerb)) *People appreciate Nintendo, yet most people don't know what Valve is! *Some 8th graders called me GHAY! *Too many annoying people. *95% of people HATE FiM. *All of the hot chicks get me feeling...... wierd inside. (There's ALOT of them.....) *I get mostly straight A's! :D Livin' in a fun house *good Moon snail I'm a dumbass dropout so B) Gray Pea Shooter *Boring *Some AMAZING TEACHERZ *The worst art teacher ever *50% Bland Annoying *40% Athletic People who r showoffs *5% Annoying people *5% Weird People (Friends) Bowser & Jr. Hell. UltimateMegaGeo *25% Annoying People *6 Kids that UMG hates SO MUCH *96% Don't watch The Simpsons *98.7% Don't even know what Storage Wars is *5% Play Nintendo games *10% Are my friends (hey there's a lotta kids there can't be friends with all) *75% Fun *80% Nice Teachers *95% Think MLP sucks *85% Hate School *0.1% Go on Random-ness Wiki (guess who) *Gym SUCKS Rawrlego! *1 out of hundreds of kids go on this wiki. *5 out of hundreds of kids like Team Fortress 2 *1 out of those hundreds of kids is a brony. *Very few of the teachers are mean. *Most of my friends hate COD and like TF2, Blockland, Nintendo, and Minecraft! *Most people are addicted to stoopid little television. *I'm like the only one that knows about the magic of friendship! Lulz #A Christian school #No bullies (Fluttershy: yay) #4 of my classmates are MLP fans (2 bronies and 2 pegasisters)/5% are bronies and pegasisters #No one knows Doctor Who... :( Lol jk ((Well, I keep it as a secret. Even 1/8 of my cover is blown) #Several of my classmates know and are fans of Pacific Rim (Fluttershy: yay) #Science is better (WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!) #95% aren't bronies/pegasisters (Don't know FiM/Non-Bronies/Pegasisters) #27% (possibly) are fans of PacRim #83% doesn't know PacRim (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!) #Math is still boring Webbeh This is actually pretty big news; I'm going back to public school monday and I have no idea what it's like yet. NyanGir *75% are idiots *25% are actually somewhat worth talking to *No one seems to be a Brony/Pegasister *People are weird Hal *bad *no one likes me except for this one kid who is my friend. he also happens to be a fan of the casagrandes (we once spent the entire gym period talking about The Horror-scope) and he also likes icarly so he's cool. one time we sang the drake and josh theme song in the middle of political studies cuz we're crackheads. and last year, we bopped to "what have i done?" from really loud music in science class cuz as i said before, we're crackheads. aside from all that he's genuinely nice and the only kid in my grade who hasn't treated me like shit lol *only 1% of my grade is worth talking to (the one kid i mentioned earlier) *my teachers like me so that's cool *i think i have the highest gpa in the whole class *i'm probably getting moved up a grade or 2 which is a shame cuz i won't get to spend any time with my friend *woe is hal Timebomb192potato *I attend a combination middle-high school in a crumb-bum little town in New England (DON'T BOTHER LOOKING FOR MY ADDRESS, I'M KINDA RECLUSIVE!) *'SHOVED INTO A SPECIAL NEEDS CLASS.' *I have a crush on this Dominican-American chick but the teachers won't let me talk to her in their presence. *I'm bisexual as fuck yet the special needs teachers won't let me announce it to everyone. *FUCKING SPECIAL NEEDS TEACHERS TREAT ME LIKE A PRESCHOOLER! *My friend (a girl who sexually identifies as a guy) stated he is demonic as fuck. *That friend denies that my classmate who used to be his girlfriend (back when he still identified as a girl) was forced to be straight by her (presumably homophobic) parents. *My hopes and dreams died when I hit high school. *ONLY ME AND A SPECIAL NEEDS TEACHER KNOW THAT SAGWA EXISTED. *Very few students are LGBTQ+ like me and my friend *One of my special needs teachers keeps bringing up problems in my theory that the Qing dynasty will be restored once the Communist government in China gets overthrown or falls. **He also remembers Sagwa. ** *Many of the kids think constantly using dank memes will make them popular. *The special needs teacher that remembers Sagwa also remembers Dragon Tales. *The driver of the special needs bus I ride on plays the same Spanish rap songs over and over again. *My art teacher remembers Rescue 911. KirbiMiroir *The school is pretty small, with only about a hundred kids and not too many staff members. *There's only one girl in the entire school. *My situation with friendship is pretty mixed - I have one absolutely brilliant friend, then a handful of people who are essentially "frenemies", then people who I like but rarely talk to, then people who I'm on middle ground with, and finally people who I flat-out despise. *Speaking of which, this school has a pretty serious bullying problem which they don't want to fix. But then again, I seem to be the only one fazed by the bullying... *Now for the lessons... **English is very good. Except when we're forced to play Room 101. Then it's... alright. **Maths is good enough when I can do it, and a fiery hellfire when I can't. **Art is amazing. Especially considering the relaxing vibe. **Science is a mixed bag. Sometimes I like the lesson, sometimes it's meh. In general, though, physics and chemistry are very good, while biology isn't all that likeable. **Computing is amazing. **History is tough for a Monday morning, but still nice. **Ethics would be good if not for the topics we're covering (currently, for some reason, we're covering drugs. Wow). **PE/Games depends on what we do. A lot of the time, however, it's fun and chilled out. **Sometimes, we get lessons in which we do specific non-school things. One of those things is running a school newspaper (we've made two issues already - I put video game reviews in the first issue and gossip in the second). The other is talk on spirituality. *Friday is always a short day which ends in a free lesson. *We're allowed to use electronics during break and lunch! *On Thursdays, my year and no one else get to use the "common room", where we can use our electronics freely, play table tennis, make use of a PS3, and avoid pests from other years! Dominicmgm2016 * There's one kid in my school who NEVER SHUTS UP about Fortnite, to the point that I actually hate the game, and start to see Minecraft and Call of Duty as good games. * Barely any girls except for most of the teachers (don't worry, I'm not SJW) * One of my teachers always trolls me and when I say I need to use the toilet, he responds with “10 seconds”. Even Sonic can't urinate at that speed! * They always play ”Happy Birthday” by Stevie Wonder everytime they have someone's birthday. Either that or it's Minions. The Stevie Wonder one is not bad, but couldn't they pick something else? * One of my teachers keeps talking about her son who currently lives in New Zealand, and mentions the problems that she had when he was still in England, like having to endure the Power Rangers movie in 1995 at the (now demolished and replaced with a car park of all things) Odeon theatre, and having to ban wrestling TV from the house because he was trying to imitate the moves seen on WWF (man, is she old.) Tamara *Despite it being called on of the best middle/high schools in the US, it's an absolute hell for me. *I barely have friends. *Almost everyone in my grade is a bitch to me :( *Follows a six-day schedule with days being named A, B, C, D, E, and F. Classes depend on the certain day. *A period is around 40 minutes long. There are 9 periods. *Anxiety and ADHD stabs me in the back whenever they can. *Now, let's talk about my teachers and classes! They are: **Math (All days, 7:35 am to 8:21 am): Ok I guess. It's tiresome for starting at 7:35 am but it's good to get it out of the way immediately. The teacher is ok I guess. **Health (ACE days, 8:24 am to 9:06 am): Great! The teacher is really nice and sometimes she lets us use our phones, usually for Kahoot or the school's personal website. She's great and I'm glad she's also my Gym teacher. **Science (All days, 9:09 am to 9:51 am): My personal favorite class! The teacher is amazing and I love being one of his students! I usually get 90s or 100s in grades, currently my highest is 117%. I'm one of the teacher's best students EVER and I'm proud to have the title! In short, I love science. To bad I can't have it for a whole day. **English (All days, 9:54 am to 10:36 am): A nice class. I really like the teacher. She's fairly nice to the most of us, unless we're being disrespectful. **5th Period Study Hall (ACE days, 10:39 am to 11:21 am): It's BORING. B-O-R-I-N-G. Luckily, once a week I have a mandatory meeting with my guidance counselor, a wonderful person I'm glad to know. Sometimes I go to the Library during this period. I don't even talk to the teacher unless if I ask to do something. When I'm stuck in the class, I just finish homework, sleep or write in my sketchpad. Speaking of a sketchpad... **Art (BDF days, 19:39 am to 11:21 am): A nice class! The art teacher is nice as well. I freedraw whenever I can in my sketchpad, mostly doodles of OCs of mine, the most major being Ivy Fox herself. **Academic Enrichment (ACE days and D days, 11:24 am to 12:06 pm): It's a filler class the entire 7th grade has to have during 6th period, focusing on the 4 main subjects we have everyday: Science (A days), English (C days), Math (D days) and Social Studies (E days). It's ok I guess, most of the time I'm on the computer. For each teacher: ***Science teacher (A days): She's ok. Not as good as my regular science teacher but she's fine to have I guess. ***English teacher (C days): I really like him! He’s a friendly person who likes to joke around :) we usually play jeopardy or read. I'm glad he's here. ***Math teacher (D days): Boring and bland. Every time I have her I'm on the computer lol. ***Social Studies teacher (E days): My favorite one out of the 4 teachers. It's half reading, half study hall and I LOVE IT. Most of the time during the study hall part I watch Robotboy on a laptop lmao. **6th Period Study Hall (B and F days, 11:24 am to 12:06 pm): I really enjoy hanging here! I usually sit with my best friend and chat. B days are thee better one out of the two because one of my friends come there. We all chat about our interests (Kingdom Hearts, BNHA and Robotboy). **Lunch (All days, 12:09 pm to 12:51 pm): I usually hang in the guidance office during lunch so I just chill and listen to music I love it lol. **Social Studies (All days, 12:54 pm to 12:36 pm): Boring, boring, boring. The most boring period out of the 9 I have a day. The teacher just rambles on and on about history, which is semi-ok because we all don't want to do work. It gets even WORSE for me when the kids make noise. Having good hearing can be a bitch sometimes. **Music (ACE days, 1:39 pm to 2:22 pm): Fun! The teacher is #epic and I'm glad to be playing percussion for the band. **Gym (BDF days, 1:39 pm to 2:22 pm): Ok. I have the same teacher as Health so it's good! The subjects can be a real pain to play though. *Now, The few amount of friends I have! They are: **This semi-emo girl who sometimes goes to Hot Topic, plus my first best friend. She LOVES BHNA and I do enjoy hearing her talk about it. **Reece. If you've seen him on the Discord you should know he's a cool dude. He can stand me endlessly rambling about Robotboy and the lemon baby. Also he really enjoys flexing on RBUK with me. **This girl that just LOVES Kingdom Hearts. I really enjoy it when we talk about it's always special interest time when this happens. She also surprisingly was fascinated when I switched my biggest hyperfixation from WTTW to Robotboy. Also she's an amazing drawer and everytime we share a 6th period I like to look in her sketch book. **This bisexual girl (Like me!) who has read Guardians of Ga'hoole (One of my earliest hyperfixations from 5th grade) and Wings of Fire. **A girl I see at Sunday School that enjoys Moto Moto memes. **A girl who really likes Big Chungus memes, along with being one of Reece's closest pals. **I think I'm missing people but I’m waaaaaay to lazy to list them lmao. *The guidance counselor is actually nice to me. I'm glad to meet her at least once a week. *There's this obnoxious girl nicknamed Sam who I'm definitely sure has a crush on me. She once chased me down the hallway for a hug, something I just don't allow kids to do with me. **There's also some boy semi-like her. He went on a 2 month vacation awhile ago. He's kinda creepy as hecc around me. *My brother is a 10th grader and can surprisingly HANDLE this piece of shit school. *Barely none of the students know what Robotboy is :( *Like half of the entire 7th grade know what WTTW is due to me. They all survived my unholy Wayne Phase. *Only SOME of the students are LGBT. *I can't even trust like almost ALL the students. *I miss my elementary school. The only reason my mom sent me to this hell is because she said the "High school pass the elementary started early". It DOESN'T. My school starts at 7:29 am, while there's start at 7:45 am. THAT ISN'T FUCKING EARLY MOM YOU SENT ME AND MY BROTHER TO HELL. I miss my old friends and being happy :'( So as you can tell I HATE my school. I want to leave it so badly. Mom let me be fucking homeschooled and happy challenge. Category:School Category:School Sucks Category:School needs to get cancelled. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Ponies